Vows
by DarkZala11
Summary: AU He broke too many she lost count. And then the one thing he promised he would never break, he did. And she just wanted to forget but he kept on coming back. Can she still protect her heart when she's now the only focus of his suits? MirSan May change ratings in the future.
1. Prologue

A/N: This will be a purely Miroku/Sango fic.

Doesn't own Inuyasha and never will

Don't like it, don't read it.

Prologue

He stared at them. A happy couple.

It should have been him.

It had been him.

He was the one who chose to let go so why does it hurt so damn much?

The eyes that shimmered with pure adoration was no longer directed at him.

The smile that had always told him of her love for him was long gone.

He clenched his hands and vowed that he would free her from that man.

Not that he regret his decision, he did so badly but not because of that, instead it was for her.

If he had been a pervert and a womanizer then so does that man who now had his arms around her, his woman, his ex-fiancée.

"I'll get you back, Sango." He vowed to himself as he pretended he enjoyed the party.

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 1: You're Engaged

"Chapter 1: You're Engaged

In his childish mind he wasn't able to fully comprehend what his mother was saying. He's just nodding his head hoping that his mother would finish soon and let him go. He still hadn't been able to show Sango his new deck of cards and he's also praying that he would be able to get another one point over her. They had a competition between themselves on how strong their deck of cards were. And based on the counts, he just one upped her last week. He knew she also bought another deck so he also knew it would be a good fight.

"Do you get what I am saying, Miroku?" His mother asked and he smiled at her which only made her snort at him.

"I blame your side of the family," his mother told his father who was busy reading the newspaper.

His father smiled down at him and bopped him on the head. "Sango's engaged to you now."

"What?" He asked eloquently. He didn't know what the word meant and though others keep on saying he's bright for his age, he hasn't even heard that word before.

His mother then grabbed his shoulder and he listened more carefully. His mother would be able to explain what that word meant. He knew it doesn't mean friend. The word was much too complicated and he would like to see the meaning of it on a dictionary but he also doesn't know its spelling so he relied to his mother. "That means, dear, that in the future Sango-chan would be your wife."

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 2: No Kisses

Chapter 2: No Kisses

Frowning in confusion, Sango asked with her eyes to her father to explain to her in detail the news that her mother told her.

"Miroku-kun would be your husband someday."

"But I want poppa to be my groom!" She argued with all her childish mind. "And you already agreed!"

She does know what husband meant! She read it once before in a book.

Husband and wife.

They kiss, get married and have children.

And yuck, she doesn't want to kiss Miroku!

Yes, she does play house sometimes but she doesn't want to remain at house like what she had read at the book!

She wanted to go out and work like her momma does.

"Well, you could go to work and have Miroku stay at home instead." Her momma said and she thought it to be more logical.

Miroku was a homebody and doesn't want to go out if he could avoid it while she loves to work, or pretend to work like her parents were.

"But I still don't want to kiss him!"

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 3: Arguing 101

A/N: For the first person who appreciated this story, AlexandriiaM, this is for you.

Chapter 3: Arguing 101

"Momma said you're gonna be my groom someday." Sango informed him as the two of them played in his playroom.

"Mother said the same thing!"

The two of them had an idea what it meant but just a little.

But their minds weren't focused on that as they were playing with their cards. And by the looks of it, he's losing.

"Ha! I won!" She teased him and for good measure stuck her tongue out. It wasn't always that she wins against him. Just like his father, he's really good at thinking so she made do with buying all of the powerful cards she could get her hands to.

But then, instead of becoming sad, he struck and kissed her on the cheek. "Ha! _I_ won."

And yes, if Miroku was the deep thinker between the two of them, Sango was the brute force which she proved when she punched him in the eyes.

"I said no kisses!"

"But you're going to bear my child someday!"

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 4: The Crab

A/N: This one is for austengirl79. :)

Chapter 4: The Crab

After the punching fiasco, Miroku was pulled away by his future father-in-law.

"Listen, son." The man started. "With girls in my family are tough. You have to learn to break their shield before you could get on the soft side."

"Like a crab." He supplied helpfully. He just kissed her cheek! It wasn't like they kissed like his parents does!

" first you have to catch the crab. Well, you already did. So now you've gotta learn to cook. You have to treat her well or you'll get hurt by the crab like what happened earlier."

And Miroku looked at his friend/future wife in a whole new light.

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 5: Break The Shell

Chapter 5: Break The Shell

Miroku stared at his intended while they eat.

 _Break the shell._

Sango was glaring at him but he just smiled back. He saw how she stabbed the pork steak with her fork and somehow he got an idea. Excusing himself, he dashed towards the kitchen and grabbed it.

Running back to the dining area, he presented it to her.

Chocolate chips cookies.

He baked it before with his mother.

And she knew that he's selfish and he could see that she's surprised about the cookies. But because of it, she forgot her anger and smiled at him.

Break the shell indeed.

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 6: Sleepover

Chapter 6: Sleepover

It was crazy how their parents agreed to themselves that the two of them could have a sleepover.

They did sleep but not for long.

He went to her room and the two of them watched some anime and played some pokemon.

"Do you have a potion?"

"Yeah."

"Can we trade that one?"

"Dunno."

After some time, he gasped.

"What? What is it?" She asked then grabbed the nintendo out from his hands.

"You caught a Rokon?!"

But instead of being envious of him, she was beaming as if proud of what he'd been able to accomplish.

Yet his happiness had been short lived as she showed a freshly caught Jugon. Then he thought he really should be happy. The two of them would be a force to reckon with once they grow older.


End file.
